


Not Pets

by kappa77



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Misuse of Harmony Orbs, Noodle Dragons, nb!Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: Genji and Hanzo claim their dragons aren't pets.No one else believes it, not after they've seen Soba, Udon, and Ramen outside of battle.





	

Zenyatta was experienced when it came to the Shimada dragons. Well, Genji’s dragon predominantly. At times, it was reasonable to think they were the one individual outside the Shimada clan to understand the dragons the best. Their experience with Genji’s dragon in combat was sparse, but they knew much of their mannerisms outside of combat.

In the beginning, when Genji had first arrived, the dragon only came out in fits of great anger, much like a bull in a china shop, running rampant in the temple, toppling furniture over and sending monks flying as they tried to save the priceless objects sent teetering but the dragon.

They learned early on to teach Genji outside the temple. Those on garden duty were not happy with the scratch marks in the dirt and destroyed shrubbery left in the dragon’s wake, but it was an improvement.

As their student learned, his dragon changed. She was no longer an angry force of nature, calming down as their student found inner peace, growing smaller as well. When brought out in non-battle situations, Zenyatta would go as far as to say she was… cute. She once spent a full five minutes pawing at a spot of light that was reflected off of Zenyatta’s head. They learned later her name was Soba and of her love of getting scratches under the chin.

It was interesting, as Zenyatta never had a pet, and even though Genji had explained to them how Soba was not a pet, she still acted like one. She would butt her head against Genji’s shoulder in order to get attention, going so far as to sprawl in his lap if she did not receive the needed attention. It was adorable, if disruptive during meditation.

Which is why, even with the knowledge they had of the Shimada dragons, they couldn’t figure out why Udon and Ramen were looking at them like that.

It was much later, once Genji had invited both Hanzo and themselves to join Overwatch. They had noticed it had taken Hazno much longer to reveal his dragons passively. In combat, he would call the dragons to him when he had the strength, but it was several months before the team saw the two ferret-like dragons chase each other in the halls.

Currently, they were in the kitchen, other member of the team enjoying a late breakfast. Udon and Ramen were curled up at Hanzo’s feet. Soba was curled up in Genji’s lap, which was making it hard for their student to get the coffee he desired. Zenyatta had just entered the room when the two blue dragon’s heads perked up and they went running toward them, sitting at their feet, tongues lolling out to the side.

They had never done this before. “Hanzo? Why are your dragons looking at me like that?”

He looked up from his breakfast at his dragons, then immediately went red in the face.

“What is the matter?” Zenyatta asked. “Is something the matter.”

Hanzo put his head in his hands, muffling his voice. “I… I think they want your orbs.”

“My orbs?” Zenyatta looked down at the twin dragons, who were eagerly looking up at them. “Do they require harmony?”

“No, no… I, um, taught them to fetch when I was younger… and I think that is what they wish to do.”

The room went quiet before McCree burst out laughing, slamming his hand on the table. “You have fucking dog dragons! My God!”

The rest of the table burst out in good natured laughing, Hanzo’s blush growing more and more. Genji put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do not worry, brother, think of it as pay back for when you told everyone how much Soba liked lasers.”

A groan came from behind his hands.

Zenyatta considered the dragons at their feet.

“Well… I suppose once wouldn’t hurt.”

They took one orb from the circle around himself, the dragons getting noticeable excited. Lining himself with the hallway through some of the barracks, they sent the orb off. The two dragons scampered off to catch it, sending everyone else in another fit of laughter. They couldn’t help a chuckle as well, as he aw the dragons jump on top of each other, trying to get the orb for themselves. Soon, Udon came running down the hall, orb in his mouth. He presented it to Zenyatta, tail wagging like crazy.

“Good Udon,” Zenyatta said, bending down to retrieve the orb, when Ramen came from the side, punching on Udon, sending the orb flying under the table. The two soon became disinterested with the sphere and more interested in who could be on top of the other one the longest, sprinting off into another room.

From beneath the table, the orb rolled out, followed by Soba, pushing it along with her nose.

“Thank you, Soba.” Zenyatta floated the orb back into the circle around their neck. IT would require cleaning, but for now it was okay. They bent down and scratched underneath Soba’s neck, making her seem even more pleased than before.

“You may wish to invest in a tennis ball for the two dragons, Hanzo,” Zenyatta said.

Hanzo hung his head slightly. “I will keep it in mind. Also, sorry for… that.”

“There is no need. I enjoy playing with the dragons. They are cute.”

“I still can’t fuckin’ believe you have dog-dragons,” McCree muttered, followed by a yelp as Hanzo smacked his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic where Hanzo's dragons are more dog-like](https://sketchmatters.tumblr.com/post/151956837677/less-like-dogs-or-grumpypurring-cats-more-like) and [this comic for Genji's dragon](https://sketchmatters.tumblr.com/post/151633890172/how-to-train-your-noodle)
> 
> Talk Overwatch w/ me: http://kappa776.tumblr.com/


End file.
